1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light quantity control device for a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a light quantity control device for a camera. In the conventional light quantity control device, at lease two blades are movably supported in opposing directions in a linear manner relative to a bottom board having an opening, a rotational movement of a driving lever connected to these blades is changed to a liner movement, and the liner movement is outputted to the blades, thereby controlling the light quantity passing through the opening (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-241224).
However, in the conventional light quantity control device, the state of the opening is shifted to a fully open state, and a small aperture state, and a fully closed state in response to the movements of the driving lever. Since the small aperture state is defined when the driving lever is positioned at a partway position of a rotational range of the driving lever, it is difficult to stop the driving lever at an accurate position and maintain the small aperture state. Therefore, it is difficult to assure an accuracy of an opening degree in the small aperture state.